bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fune Kūseki
Fune Kūseki (空席船 Kūseki Fune lit. "Vacant Vessel") is the main protagonist of Stain. A Mod Soul crafted by Soul Society, he was granted the powers of a Shinigami and like his fellows, was scheduled to be destroyed. Before he could be terminated, he was rescued by his 'father', ---. Taken to the Human World, he was placed in a special Reigai and Gigai before his father vanished, leaving him on his own. Fune would live peacefully in Kyokujitsu City for the next several years, before events would conspire for him to reveal his identity and powers, beginning the events of the story. He is the city's resident Substitute Shinigami. Appearance Personality History .]] Plot Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Spiritual Power- Superhuman Strength- Superhuman Speed- Superhuman Endurance- Shinigami Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman- Shunpo Practitioner- Kidō Expert- Zanpakutō Amearare (雨霰, "Rain"): Fune's Zanpakutō that acts as a symbol of his Shinigami powers. Initially unseen, it first manifested against his first Hollow encounter in the series. Its appearance represents both Fune needing and accepting the regular use of his power. When dormant, it appears in a burst of reishi, dropping out of it as small particles are dragged behind it. It takes the form of a rather basic ō-wakizashi with a teal cord wrapped around and trailing off its tsuba, while the grip is a similar color. Indecipherable text is initially written along its blade; these characters later become legible and reveal the Zanpakutō's name. Afterwards, they disappear entirely and are not seen on the blade again. *'Shikai' (始解, "Initial Release")- The release command given by Fune is "Fall" (降, Fu). When incanted, the original appearance of the blade begins to unravel like a set of bandages, exposing its new form beneath. When activated, Amearare takes the form of a katana blade of stainless steel, noticeably larger than its unactivated state. What remains of its original form retains its bandage-like state, wrapping around the end of the blade and allowing Fune to grasp it without doing himself injury. : Shikai Special Ability: Fune describes Amearare's Shikai power as "the ability to turn one into one thousand". Specifically, Amearare can take any one action it makes into a thousand of them with no extra input needed on Fune's part. A single slash becomes a thousand; a block can do so with a thousand times the force. Each duplicate seems to carry the power of its original; if Fune releases a thousand slashes with a rather weak swing, the slashes will be lacking in strength and vice versa. Most commonly, Fune uses this power to bolster his own sword strikes, creating the thousand but keeping them retained in his blade. As such, his strikes can carry the power of a thousand strikes in one blow, or he can block as if a thousand blades were resisting his opponent's attacks. The rule of effort applies here as well: if the initial movement is weak, even the thousand together can grant it only the strength of a normal action. He can bolster singular ranged strikes with this power as well, granting them increased destructive capability. This all appears tied to Fune's reiryoku, and the less he possess the less 'duplicates' he can produce. Thankfully, he can also limit the amount of 'duplicates' below one thousand, conserving his power. Using all at once is noted to be rather taxing, with Fune admitting at the beginning of the series that he can only do it twice before running out of power. :*'Senpū Renketsuha' (千風連結刃, "Thousand Winds Connecting Blade")- :*'Senpū Bekkoha' (千風別個刃, "Thousand Winds Separating Blade")- *'Bankai' (卍解, "Final Release"): Mōretsu Amearare (猛烈雨霰, "Violent/Raging Rain")- Hollowfication Battles & Events Quotes Trivia *Fune's appearance is based on that of the Protagonist from the video game Devil Survivor 2. Category:Zeon1 Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Male Category:Mod Soul Category:Shinigami Category:Substitute Shinigami Category:Souls Category:Visored Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Stain